


Ядерная Катастрофа

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, Explicit Language, Fanfiction, M/M, RPF, Reverse Pairing, Semi-Public Sex, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: Саша застревает с Ярославом в лифте.
Relationships: Ярослав Баярунас/Александр Казьмин





	Ядерная Катастрофа

**Author's Note:**

> Адекват умер еще в момент зарождения этой идеи. И да, я заруинил все, изначально оно было другим.   
> Но мне почему-то нравится. Хы. 
> 
> Саша больше Реджи, чем Саша, но... Некоторые моменты такого поведения я в нем порой вижу. Ссоре. Так что, кто что увидит, кто что прочтет.   
> А еще это попытки в Яр/Саша. Терпите.

Саша несколько раз бьет по кнопке вызова, вдавливая ее в панель, а затем просто прикладывает ладонью по кирпичной стене. Он раздражен с самого утра и вслушиваться в то, что бойко начитывает ему в голосовых Леночка, — последнее, что ему хочется в этой жизни.

У него уже голова болит от голода, и надо бы начать есть по утрам хоть что-то кроме воды и питьевого йогурта, но память услужливо подкидывает все моменты, проведенные у зеркала. Сашу передергивает. Он судорожно расправляет футболку, вырвиглазно-яркую и с дурацкими блестками, и снова бьет по кнопке.

Саша в лифт заходит, больно врезав кому-то плечом, лишь криво улыбается, мол, так тебе и надо, рявкает на Леночку, записывая голосовое, и кривится от собственного голоса. Всё опять по пизде идет, у него вся жизнь последнее время по ней, словно следуя учебнику анатомии.

— Ой, подумаешь, нашлась мне тут, — он устало стукается затылком об стенку, успевая заметить залетевшего в закрывающиеся двери парнишку. В голове проносится мысль, что кудри этого недоразумения удивительным образом сочетаются с его собственной шубой.

Саша мельком оглядывает его с головы до ног и невольно тянется за успокоительными. Руки трясутся, и он едва телефон не роняет, пока пытается достать таблетки. Саша выдавливает из еще одного блистера капсулу, тошнота и головная боль за ручку доведут его до нервного срыва.

Где-то на задворках разума проносится мысль, что всё это взаимосвязано.

Саша вымученно прикрывает глаза, прячась за стеклами очков. Ему контактные линзы хочется, но от них глаза гореть начинают.

>Ты должен подготовить макеты всех задников до вчера! И треки под сопровождение тоже на тебе!

>да пошла ты

>сделаю, как смогу

Ему хочется зарыдать и съехать по стене на пол, но даже от мысли об этом становится мерзко. Он поднимает взгляд на парня, и в это мгновение лифт перетряхивает так, что Саша роняет телефон себе под ноги. Чертова жестяная коробка вздрагивает и замирает. Свет пару раз мигает, сменяясь на мутный аварийный, и Саша всё же обреченно стонет.

— Заебись, теперь я застрял тут до скончания времен.

— Вообще-то, мы застряли тут вдвоем, — фыркает парнишка, заинтересованно разглядывая его. Саша морщится.

— Слишком много розового на пол квадратного метра лифта.

— Сказал чувак в пушистом пиджаке фуксийного цвета?

— Это меховой кардиган. И слово «фуксия» не коверкается таким кощунственным образом, — мрачно замечает он, из-под прикрытых век наблюдая, как этот слишком яркий парнишка наматывает кудрявую прядь на палец.

Бирюзовая кофта гласит: «Тебе не понравится». Саше не нравится.

— Я хотел сделать прилагательное, — тот довольно ухмыляется. — И что за неоново-желтая шапка? Кто вообще ходит в шапке в здании?

— Она сочетается с очками!

— Как вино с капустой.

— У тебя вообще брови синие! Розовое с голубым это чересчур! — взвивается Саша, едва не топая ногой.

— Может, чересчур это и розовое с голубым, а то, что на тебе, — Хиросима среди нарядов, — фыркает парнишка, демонстративно крутя стопой. Словно предлагая еще и по золотым «гриндерам» пройтись. Тут Саше приходится смолчать, его «найки» с блестками ничуть не лучше, они оба постарались на славу.

— Мои ботинки подходят к твоим очкам. Ярослав, — он протягивает руку, и Саша неловко пожимает ее двумя пальцами.

— Ты только что обозвал меня Хиросимой!

— Не тебя, а твой костюм! — возмущается Ярослав. — Ну, хочешь, можешь и меня как-нибудь обозвать.

— Нет такой ядерной катастрофы.

— Давай не ядерной.

— Для тебя отдельную придумывать надо!

— Я польщен.

— Вот ты дрянь!

— Истеричка!

Они невольно улыбаются друг другу. Саша за всё сегодняшнее утро дышит чуть свободнее.

— Александр, — представляется он в ответ, замечая, как загораются ярко-синие глаза Ярослава.

— Сашечка.

— Я убью тебя своей шапкой.

— Не пизди, — Ярослав представляет, как тот пытается задушить кого-то этим неоновым ужасом.

— И откуда ты такой взялся? — в пустоту спрашивает Саша.

— Ты сейчас серьезно?

Саша искренне не понимает, что тот от него хочет. Саша из своего кабинета месяцами вылезает лишь кофе и питьевой йогурт себе налить. Изредка еще в аптеку с другой стороны их офисной махины. Ему иногда кажется, что от усталости он не сможет отличить рыжую Леночку и маленькую Верочку.

Он щурится, жалея, что диоптрий не хватит, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть. Ничего в Ярославе знакомым не кажется.

Саша закусывает губу, хочется позорно разреветься от обиды, и он мысленно дает себе пощечину. Успокоительных перестает хватать, а спазм в горле неиллюзорно намекает на накатывающую волнами истерику. Саша ругается про себя.

И съезжает по стене, падая на подгибающиеся колени.

Ярослав обхватывает его за плечи, прижимая к себе.

— Дышать можешь? — он обеспокоенно дергает воротник сашиной футболки, проверяя горло.

— Да?.. — тот удивленно оборачивается к нему. Истерика отступает в прохладных объятиях Ярослава. — Ты чего?..

— Сестра болела астмой.

Саша невесело фыркает.

— Я ношу с собой ебанный филиал аптеки, от противорвотных до капель для глаз. Просто шарь по всем моим карманам, — он достает очередной блистер таблеток, видя, что глаза Ярослава зажигаются пониманием.

— Заметано.

— Я должен был узнать тебя? — спрашивает Саша, не спеша вырываться из его рук. Сколько бы он ни строил из себя ледяного короля, он слишком истосковался по человеческому теплу. Даже такому прохладному.

— На сцене меня называют Бернадетт, — меняясь и внешне, и голосом, говорит Ярослав. Саша истерично хохочет, закрывая лицо руками. — У меня концерт, совмещенный с чьим-то модным показом, и оформлением занимается ваша банда. У меня был на руках первый вариант, но его поменяли в последний момент, что мне не сильно по душе.

— У тебя был мой исходник, — до слез смеется Саша. — А потом Вера решила, что он слишком вычурный и переделала всё…

— А ты уловил суть.

Саша надрывно хохочет, вытирая слезы рукавом своего мехового кардигана. С истериками он давным-давно на «ты». Он запрокидывает голову, с трудом переводя дыхание.

Ярослав не знает, куда ему деваться. Саша его пугает.

— Ты?..

— Я угробил на твой концерт больше месяца, жил у себя в кабинете, спал по три часа в сутки на ебанном кресле, и Вера убедила меня, что всё это пустое. Что зря, — Саша вновь смеется, чувствуя, как руки чешутся сначала закатить скандал маленькой Верочке, а потом швырнуть на стол Кириллу заявление об увольнении. Или вовсе молча свалить в закат, забрав с собой все материалы.

Он встречается с ярко-синим взглядом Ярослава, тот не понимает какого хрена. А затем прижимается к его губам.

Ярослав ждет, что Саша вмажет ему пощечину. Саша закидывает руки ему на шею.

Он стонет, чувствуя его язык у себя во рту. Ярослав проходится по зубам, а затем прикусывает губу и дергает Сашу на ноги, вжимая в стенку лифта.

— По законам жанра, вытащить нас должны именно сейчас, — стоном выдыхает Саша, цепляясь за его плечи. Ноги у него дрожат, а внизу живота сводит от предвкушения.

Ярослав сжимает его запястья.

Он прижимается к проступающим венам губами, чмокает нежную кожу, выводя языком узоры. У Саши на запястьях жуткие следы, и он целует каждый из них. Аккуратно прикусывает, ведя влажными поцелуями по предплечьям.

Саша откидывает голову, чувствуя укус на своей шее, и, вывернувшись, проникает руками под толстовку Ярослава.

— Хочешь?..

— Нет, блять, притворяюсь, — Саша опускает его ладонь себе на пах. Тот осторожно сжимает пальцы, царапая по плотной ткани узких брюк, дергает молнию и большим пальцем обводит мокрое пятно на белье.

Саша выгибается, закидывая одну ногу ему на поясницу, и приникает к шее укусом-поцелуем.

Ярослав размазывает естественную смазку по всей длине, ласкает, удерживая за талию и позволяя грубо себя целовать. Саша гладит его ладонями по животу, по едва заметным бокам, царапает поясницу. И вновь целует, словно дорвался и оторваться никак не может.

— Яр…

— Да, Сашечка? — тот сжимает зубы у него за ухом, вырывая вскрик, и сам невольно вскидывает бедра, вбиваясь в ласкающую руку. Он раздирает ему спину ногтями, прижимается пахом, чувствуя, что Яр возбужден не меньше.

Ярослав обводит головку, аккуратно царапая, и Саша со стоном изливается ему в руку. Его перетряхивает, он цепляется за Яра, целуя и прижимаясь бедрами. Ему слишком хорошо, удовольствие разливается внутри тягучим теплом, и Саша искренне улыбается.

Лифт вздрагивает, начиная движение, и Яр выглядит разочарованным. У Саши в голове мелькает шальная мысль.

— Нам пиздец, — он пошло облизывается — губы у него вызывающе припухлые от поцелуев — и опускается перед Ярославом на колени.


End file.
